Murmur
Originally created by Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls but adopted by Fear. C= Murmur is a male SkyWing ghost who is attached to Chelone's soul. He currently lives with Chelone in Mountia. IN A NUTSHELL: Dead ghost of a SkyWing who fell in love with his vessel. A lost soul. Description When he was alive, Murmur was a dashing specimen. His scales were blood-red and burnt umber, glittering in the sun. His horns and claws were like polished obsidian, gleaming and sharp, and as beautiful as jewels. Every muscle in his body was well-toned and oiled, and every proportion was perfect. Now, however, countless centuries after his death, he is a flimsy and transparent apparition. His eyes glow black, and his scales are ripped along his stomach, telling of the wound that ripped his soul from his body. Personality Back in his days on Pyrrhia, Murmur was a constant flirt, buffing his claws and complimenting every female he came across. He would take any chance to wear his shining knight's armor, making sure it impressed and dazzled everyone around. As one of Queen Swift's favorites, Murmur was incredibly sure of himself, acting cocky and condescending to all he met. And it worked. He was one of the most popular dragons in the Sky Palace, respected by all, and was the object of adoration to countless females (and most likely a few males.) Now, after his death, not much has changed... Centuries of being a ghost barely fazed him. However, what ''did ''was meeting his true love. Chelone is the most important thing in his world, and if anything dares to try and harm her, or even ''look ''at her hard, Murmur will waste no time in attacking. He is constantly flirting with his vessel, but he will occasionally drop the act and be flustered or shy around her, which is difficult, as they're always connected. History A long time ago, in the early days after the Scorching, Murmur was a knight to the fifth SkyWing Queen, Swift. His name was Daring, and he was stunning- he seemed to have everything going for him. Talent, looks, riches, he was going to have the best in life. Some even said that Swift would take him as her King. But then everything went wrong. Somehow, Daring was found in the hatchery, blood on his talons from killing the guards and three eggs poised underneath his jaw. He had been sleepwalking, but no one believed him- and he was banished and sent to the arena. Daring survived an impressive twelve battles until they brought out a hybrid MudWing. Weakened from his maltreatment and delirious from lack of food, he didn't stand a chance. The hybrid ripped open his side, and they carted him away to the Necropolis. Due to his sorrow and anger over being falsely accused of murder, Daring never made it to the Gate of All Souls, and ended up in the Hall of the Seven Deaths, drifting for eternity... or so he thought. Thousands of years passed, and Daring named himself Murmur after he forgot his own name. He watched the Undertakers come and go, and communed with many of them. Mentions of him appear in many of the Undertakers' journals as a particularly active SkyWing ghost. However, he remained trapped in the Necropolis, until one day when a young SeaWing made it to the Hall. Despite himself, Murmur was drawn to her, like she was a magnet for his heart. He watched over her in the Necropolis, and drove away the other ghosts who wished to harm her. Eventually, though, the SeaWing- wounded and dying- gave up, and collapsed. At that moment, without the slightest hesitation, Murmur attached his spirit to hers, giving the dragoness the power and strength to heal and turn back into the world of the living. However, this bond caused some unexpected changes in the SeaWing, changes that marked her out from even the Deathtouched. She made it back, and suddenly Murmur was able to experience life again. Despite still not having a corporeal body, he can experience everything through his vessel, Chelone. He is not physically attached to her, but he can embody her (although he has no control), and also fly a short way away from her. They can also touch each other. Now, Murmur lives with Chelone in the Mountia Public Library, shelving books and occasionally playing pranks on the few dragonets who can see him. Overall, though, Murmur is enjoying his new lease on life- but, most of all, he is waiting for his beloved vessel to die, so they can be together for eternity. Relationships Chelone Murmur is deeply, deeply in love with Chelone. How could he not be- the SeaWing offered him a new lease on life, and he fell for her the moment he saw her. However, this devotion is not mutual. Chelone doesn't love him as truly and as deeply as he loves her, and they argue sometimes, which upsets him greatly. But he stays secure in the fact that one day, she will die, and the two of them will wander the halls of the Necropolis for eternity. Trivia * Murmur's original name was supposed to be Whisper. * Both Chelone and Murmur are based off of the Evanescence song Haunted. * Despite being one of the oldest dragons in the Necropolis, Murmur wasn't able to transform his body until very recently. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters